Rozen Maiden: Ending to Remember
by Scarlet White
Summary: ok, this is the prequel to New Rozen Maiden in America, and I think it ROX! but if u dont, o well, its a oneshot, so no flames please, and I portrayed the charecters this way so that the ending would make more sense.  PLEASE R&R ALL MY STORIES!


_**Rozen Maiden: Ending to Remember**_

_**By: Scarlet White**_

Kirakishou glowed in pleasure at the power that filled her. She swirled some matter around and began a cry of pain as her once free self was captured in a body of her own. She used the power of the Rosa Mystica to fulfill her life-long dream of finally having a body. She filled herself out as her soul poked around in the nooks and crannies of her new body. Finally! Somewhere to go besides that stuffy old mansion she had been forced to occupy during those miserable years.

Suigintou flinched as she tried to get up. Her wings were badly damaged, but they still held on as she clambered to her feet. Souseiseki dashed around in the air in an elegant dance with her twin, Suiseiseki. Spin kick to her left side while Suiseiseki held her watering can in front of her to block it. She still flew backwards into a crystalline pillar while Kirakishou swung around a million times contemplating which Rozen Maiden to destroy first.

Her eyes alighted on Shinku, struggling to keep from crying in front of an already sobbing Hina-Ichigo and Kanaria. Of course! Her Onee-sama's most hated enemy, finally destroyed, and her Rosa Mystica presented to her by a younger sister. How brilliant was she? But, another thought formed in her mind. Why not weaken her so that Onee-sama could destroy her herself? She clapped her hands giddily in the air. What a pleasing day this was turning out to be!

Suiseiseki spun around as she yelled to Souseiseki to stop. "SOUSEISEKI!!!! STOP!!! I know that we are Rozen Maidens, but this does not mean we have to hurt each other! Please listen to me!" Tears fell as she smashed her watering can into Souseiseki's shears as they came near her head.

Souseiseki swung around and drove a pile hammer into Suiseiseki's shoulder, sending the poor doll spiraling onto the ground. She floated down before her crouching body with her shears raised high. "Father came to me in a dream and told me, that if I killed you first, I would have enough power to become Alice and see him again. For this, I bid you good bye sister." She drove the shears down and touched bare floor, the impact banging in her arms, forcing her to fall to the ground.

Kanaria put down the exhausted Suiseiseki and groaned under her own injuries. "Suiseiseki, you are heavier then you look. Kanaria almost dropped you." She hoped this would provoke her to regain her fighting spirit, but it did nothing to the poor crying doll, hunched on the ground.

Suigintou surveyed the scenery, and decided to take out Souseiseki first. She would be the easiest by far. She flew down at speeds a peregrine falcon would be jealous of, and picked her up in her mighty wings. She threw her down with all of her strength and landed on top of her heavily.

Souseiseki groaned under the sudden pressure on her back and quickly rolled over with her shears. She snipped a part of Suigintou's wing off and she cackled triumphantly.

Hina-Ichigo watched the scene ahead of her and cried more. Sisters weren't supposed to be like this! They were supposed to love each other forever and ever! Not kill each other!

Jun moaned as he fell out of the pile of rubble to the left of Shinku. Shinku's eyes were diverted from Kirakishou as she watched Jun hobble towards her, his leg a bloody mess. "JUN!!" she cried, racing towards him.

Jun looked up from his bloody leg and saw a very tattered Shinku racing towards him. He fell to his knees and embraced her. Shinku's tears cascaded down his shirt and soaked it through as they hugged.

Shinku smiled up at him. "Jun, you are a very foolish servant, worrying me like this. I should beat you, but because of the fighting, I will refrain."

Jun cupped her chin in his hand. "You know Shinku, if I didn't know better, I'd say you cared about me."

Shinku blushed uncontrollably. "Me? A master never cares for a servant. That is below my station. I..I."

Jun's face got closer to hers then it had ever been before. She saw him coming closer, and closer. She didn't stop him, or tell him what a stupid servant he was, or even slap him for his rudeness. She just watched him get closer and closer.

Jun stopped about 1/49 of an inch away from her face and smiled. He back away, and saw Shinku's closed eyes. "Silly doll, why didn't you stop me?"

Shinku looked up, blinking rapidly. They hadn't kissed? That stupid lazy Jun! Growing her hopes like that, then fooling her. She slapped him. "Stupid servant, I was dreaming of becoming Alice."

Jun shrugged. "Whatever Shinku."

Suigintou battled with Souseiseki viciously. There would be no draw, and only one doll would walk away from this fight alive and with another Rosa Mystica.

Kirakishou watched Shinku and her medium almost kiss. She giggled in delight. Oh how fun humans were to watch! She quickly sized up Shinku, then the three dolls next to her. The easiest one would be Suiseiseki, because of her sadness. With that quick decision, she opened her Rose Vine Mace and flew down to the kill.

Tears streamed down Kanaria's face as she dodged spurts of water from Suiseiseki. Why was she attacking her like this? After all, she had saved her from being killed by Suigintou. She should be thanking her with a very humble present of her Rosa Mystica. She whipped out her violin again, but it was spurted away by another blast of water.

Hina-Ichigo watched Shinku and Jun embracing, then turned away to watch Kirakishou. She was eying Suiseiseki very closely. Hina-Ichigo knew that she would attack her next. She ran to the fighting pair with tears in her eyes. She had to get there before Kirakishou, she just had to.

Souseiseki closed her eyes as she whirled close to Suigintou's open wings. Better not have her eyes poked out by those wretched wings. She slashed with her shears and she heard a shriek of hate. She dared a peek and saw Suigintou's left wing fall to the ground.

Shinku heard the scream and looked up from slapping Jun. She saw Suigintou struggling to stay in the air with only one wing. Jun looked up at the same time too, and say Suigintou tumbling to the ground while Souseiseki hovered just above her.

"Admit it Suigintou. You really are just the thing you hate most. Junk." Suigintou felt a burning hatred fill her soul and she kicked her feet into the air, sending Souseiseki crashing into the ceiling and back into Suigintou's fist. She spun out of control into the wall and crashed to the ground.

Suigintou leapt up into the air and spun kicked Souseiseki into the wall again. How dare that rotten little excuse for a doll call her junk? She punched her again. 'Look at me now Father!' She silently called to the heavens as she dodged a punch from Souseiseki and elbowed her in the stomach. 'Am I not the strongest of your creations? Can I not survive without a medium? Will I not become Alice to please you???' She drop kicked Souseiseki into the floor and created a crater. She flung down needle feathers into the hole and she heard Souseiseki's final scream.

Suiseiseki's ears pricked as she heard her twins' scream. Kanaria saw this as her chance and blasted her into a crystal pillar.

Kirakishou flew at lightning speed toward Suiseiseki and held her arms wide open to crush the helpless doll.

Hina-Ichigo saw Kirakishou getting closer and put on an extra burst of speed to her already tired legs. Whipping out some strawberry vines, she stopped the zooming Kirakishou dead in her tracks. She let out an excited squeal. Then the vines burst open, and Kirakishou came out, eye bent on revenge.

Suiseiseki watched as Hina-Ichigo defended her with her strawberry vines. "_Maybe that little chibi ichigo isn't so bad after all._" she thought, as Kirakishou burst from the vines. She turned to Kanaria who was launching another attack via violin at Kirakishou.

Kirakishou screamed as she hurled toward a pillar of crystal. She crashed into it, and it tumbled to the ground. She clawed her way out of the hard, sharp mess and burst into the air and let herself tumble heavily on top of Kanaria.

Suigintou looked triumphantly at Souseiseki. She crawled out of the hole and collapsed on the ground. Suigintou frowned minutely, then opened her wings and released another volley of arrow feathers. Souseiseki twitched and yelled lowly, so low nobody could hear her, except her twin.

Suiseiseki looked at Suigintou, and saw her attacking the ground. She looked at the ground she was attacking. That wasn't ground! It was Souseiseki!!!!! She screamed her defiance and ran towards the pair. Tears flew from her at top speeds as she knelt at Souseiseki's side. She glared up at Suigintou. "How could you do this???" she screamed.

Shinku looked at Jun. She blushed again.

Jun looked away, distracted. "Shouldn't we stop them? I mean, its not right to kill your sisters."

Yamamoto came through the portal as his ring glowed bright red. He looked around for his doll, and saw her crouching over something, yelling at a black and white doll by her. The blue doll she was crouching over twitched, then spurted something out of its middle. It glowed bright blue and flew over to the black and white doll who embraced it, then held it over its middle. The blue glow disappeared inside of it and she flew up into the air with 2 black wings. He saw Suiseiseki crying, and sped towards her.

Suigintou screamed in pleasure at the power inside of her. She touched the top of the ceiling and looked over her sisters. Hina-Ichigo was sending volley after volley of strawberry vines at Kirakishou, the real 7th doll and was trying to dodge beats from Kirakishou herself. Kanaria was sending air waves towards the pair, and Shinku and her medium were conversing in low tones.

Suiseiseki cried as the body of her twin fell to the ground and twitched once more. She felt arms reach around her and she was lifted into the air as Yamamoto hugged her tight. She turned her body and hugged him back, crying on his shoulder more.

Hina-Ichigo fell to the ground and was hit by the Rose Vine Mace. She screamed in agony and writhed in pain, then her eyes glazed over, and she stopped moving.

Kirakishou glowed in pleasure again. She had a Rosa Mystica! Of one of her sisters! Finally! At last! She absorbed it with intense liking of this feeling.

Shinku cried out as her sister's Rosa Mystica was absorbed by that horrid monster. She released herself from Juns arms and hurled towards Hina-Ichigo's body splayed on the ground. Maybe, if she ran fast enough, the action would be reversed, and she would have her smiling sister again.

Kanaria looked in horror at Hina-Ichigo's body and played even more fiercely. Kirakishou flew to the sky to escape the volleys of sound.

Suigintou watched Kirakishou run away from Kanaria's attacks. "_What a wasteful thing, to destroy Hina-Ichigo first and Kanaria last. How humiliating to be her. Hm... Shinku looked vulnerable. Wait, she must be destroyed first. Watching the sisters she had tried to protect be wiped out, one, by, one._" With this thought in mind, Suigintou hurled feather missiles and broke the violin.

Kanaria looked around to try and determine where this menace was coming from, and looked up. Suigintou was speeding with all haste towards her, ready to do a power slam, when Suiseiseki slammed into her side. Suigintou braced herself for the impact of the wall and hit it with a dull thud. Kanaria jumped up in the air in delight and then groaned. Her violin was busted!

Suigintou leapt to her feet. Suiseiseki was getting shakily to her feet and Suigintou aimed another attack of feathers at her.

Shinku yelled out as Suigintou broke Kanaria's violin. She had to hurry. She tripped on a bit of solid crystal, and fell to the floor. She curled up in a ball there, on the floor, and cried. This couldn't really be what 'Father' had planned for them, was it? He told her there was another, way, THERE WAS NO OTHER WAY!

Jun ran to Shinku and saw her trip. He put on an extra spurt of speed, and knelt by her. "Shinku? Are you ok? Is everything alright?"

Suiseiseki jumped up from the floor to avoid the attack, and accidentally jumped into Suigintou's arms.

"Why Suiseiseki, I didn't know you cared." Suigintou chuckled. She squeezed her tight as Suiseiseki cried out in pain. "Now now Suiseiseki, if you stop wiggling, you'll be able to join your sister, in due time."

Kirakishou looked at Kanaria. So easily taken care of. She spun kicked her into another crystalline pillar and jumped on top of her. Kanaria was caught off guard and flew into the pillar with a great amount of force. She twitched involuntarily and stopped moving. Her Rosa Mystica flew out and into Kirakishou.

Shinku nodded in reply to Jun's question. "Yes, Jun, I am alright." But her eyes betrayed her and a tear leaked out her eye.

Jun held her tight and slowly rocked back and forth. "Maybe we can make them stop the Alice Game."

Shinku looked up in a blaze of understanding. "Jun, that's it! To do it the other way, as Father said. I have to win the Alice Game, all by myself. All the other girls have mediums, and I must probe to 'Father' that I am stable enough without one. Good-Bye, Jun"

Jun's face visibly paled. "But, but Shinku! Suiseiseki is still connected to me through you, Getting rid of me will only cut off her support!"

Shinku smiled. "I have to take her Rosa Mystica then, because I am the one that killed her in the first place. Jun, I am sorry, but your services as a servant are no longer needed." She bent forward to kiss the Rose Ring that had him bonded to her, but found it wrenched out of her reach by a red-faced Jun.

"Since I'm the medium Shinku, I get to decide when I want to be freed."

Shinku scowled at Jun. "Jun, you are being a bad servant. Come here so I can set you free."

Kirakishou watched as Suiseiseki and Suigintou battled fiercely and flew to her Onee-sama's aide.

Suigintou watched as Kirakishou approached, and flung Suiseiseki away from her. Kirakishou would die, a slow and painful death for hurting Megu. She wouldn't stand for her medium to be tortured like Kirakishou had tortured her. She opened her wings and released a flurry of feathers into Kirakishou violently.

Kirakishou dodged them, wondering if she had gone a little too far in hurting her medium, she meant of course, to teach her a lesson, that Suigintou wasn't her servant and didn't have to come every time she called. Kirakishou was stunned. Her Onee-sama was trying to kill her, what was the matter with her? Of course, the thought struck her clearly. Suiseiseki was hurting her badly, and she wanted the Rosa Mystica she had tried to present to her earlier. She wanted them to kill them all in one fell swoop. Kirakishou was delighted Suigintou had singled her out for this marvelous task. She opened her arms to hug her Older Sister, and flew upwards into her embrace.

Suigintou tried to dodge it, but Kirakishou was too determined. "Oh, thank you Onee-sama, for choosing me for this task! I now see the wiseness in your decision! You wanted to lull them into a false sense of security! My Onee-sama is so wise! I could cry with joy! Here they are Onee-sama! The Rosa Mystica's of Hina-Ichigo, Kanaria and mine own. Take them Onee-sama, and become Alice!" Kirakishou gushed.

Kirakishou hoped Suigintou would take them. The power was too much, and if she wasn't careful, she could injure Onee-sama! Such a thought was horrifying! She would never be forgiven if she did that. Besides, her Onee-sama didn't deserve to have so much as a scratch on her beautiful body. She held out her three blue Rosa Mysticas, and could feel her power to move ebbing away from her. "Please take them Onee-sama, let me be happy, if that would please you." she whispered.

Suigintou had no idea what had gotten into her insane sister. She didn't want to become Alice? What blasphemy was she talking about? Oh well. She might as well appease her younger sister, before she died. She could see what having the Rosa Mysticas out of her newly formed body was doing to her. Of course, living in the N-Field should have strengthened her spiritually so that she could live without a medium, as she had, but all she had done was to make mansion and spy on her elder sisters. She held out her hand, and Kirakishou gratefully pressed the Rosa Mysticas into them.

She caught her Onee-sama's hand, and kissed it. "Thank you Onee-sama. You are very kind. May I call you by your first name? My tongue has never had the privilege of uttering that angelic name." Kirakishou asked, in a pathetically fading voice.

Suigintou still had no idea what she was playing at. But she nodded anyway.

Kirakishou saw the nod and almost died right there and then with happiness. "Suigintou," her heart was almost exploding at the mere mention of it. Her tongue writhed in her mouth in pleasure at finally saying the name she loved most. "I love you. Become Alice, for that is what you truly deserve." With a smile on her lips, Kirakishou died. Falling toward the ground at top speeds, everyone could see how happy she was, even in death.

Suigintou sped towards the ground to pick up one of the only things that had loved her, even if she was a little off the whack. She layed her on the ground, then turned to Shinku, who was desperately trying to kiss Juns Rose Ring.

Jun backed away from Shinku, more aware of the blaze in her eyes then ever before. He held up his hands. "Listen Shinku, when I first got you, I would have given anything for you to kiss my ring, but now, I wouldn't think of leaving you for anything. I..." he trailed off, blushing. He didn't want to say it, but it had to be said. "I love you Shinku, I've loved you longer then you can know."

Shinku blinked, caught off guard. "Ridiculous Jun. No matter what your feelings for me, I cannot love you. It is not prudent for a master to love a servant, even a soon to be freed one." With that, she lurched forward and kissed the ring.

A blinding red light filled the stadium. Jun covered his eyes with the hand that wasn't burning fit to burst. Shinku looked at him in pleasure, then held up her hand. The Rose Ring glided to it and started to crack. She threw it into the air and aimed a solitary rose petal at it. The rose petal and ring collided and the ring burst into nonexistence.

Suigintu looked on in shock. To get rid of your medium was to do certain death. For normal Rozen Maidens anyway. You could only live for half an hour without a medium. Maybe Shinku was suicidal. She opened her arms and unleashed more feather missiles that sped toward Shinku at speeds a jet engine would be jealous of. Shinku jumped into the air and landed on top of a crystalline pillar. The feathers crashed into the empty ground and sent up loads of debris. (pronounced de-bree)

Shinku looked up at Suigintou and let 40,000 roses petals go. They spun around in a lazy circle, until they formed a solid ball, then zoomed toward Suigintou at top speeds.

Suigintou turned around and held her wings around her for protection. The petal ball still hurt, and she swished backwards into a wall. She crashed, making a huge hole in it, then fell off onto the floor. She zipped up over to Shinku and hit her with her outstretched wings. Grabbing Shinku tight, she outstretched her feathers so they hurt her really bad. She flew really high in the air, then sped towards the ground, slamming Shinku into the ground at the last second.

Shinku fell into the ground, creating a big hole in it. Dust and chunks flew everywhere, while Suigintou aimed more feather missiles at the middle of the hole. Shinku tried to get up, but lots of feathers pinned her to the ground. She struggled to get up, but she couldn't muster the strength to do it. Suigintou landed near her, swords made of black hard feathers in her hands, and she sneered at her. "Suigintou, I realize that now you have a chance to become Alice, but I want to know why me first."

Suigintou looked at her in shock. "Why do you ask me such questions Shinku? You know that you do not deserve to live or even continue to exist. Therefore, your life must be terminated. I do not apologize. But, you have been a good enemy." Her eyes suddenly glaze over as she remembers the past.

Flashback

_Suigintou was being sucked into the blue portals on the ground. "SHINKU!! HELP ME!!" She called out, reaching and grasping for anything that could help her._

_Shinku looked the other way while Suigintou disappeared into the portals. They closed and Souseiseki looked at Shinku curiously._

"_Why did you help her to stand if you were only going to let her be destroyed? Why even help a Rozen Maiden?"_

_Shinku huffed, trying not to let Souseiseki see how embarrassed she was at having helped a losing Rozen Maiden doll stand and learn to use her powers. How had she not seen this coming? Why did that stupid Suigintou follow her here if she was only going to be destroyed, and she had absolutely no intention, or even motivation to fight? She had to try and pass it off as sympathy, her budding friendship was destroyed as she said, " I only helped her because she is junk, an incomplete Rozen Maiden. I just didn't have the heart to tell her that she could never see Father, incomplete and useless as she is. I thought that maybe she would be happy with only knowing how to walk, along with the hope of seeing Father, not getting to actually see him, but I thought the hope would be enough to keep her away. A Rozen Maiden like myself, pure and able to see Father, should not be consorting with junk like her. I only hope that Father will be able to forgive me for helping the poor creature."_

_ End Flashback_

Suigintou threw her swords away and collapsed crying on the ground. She looked up with tears in her eyes. "Why Shinku? Why did you call me junk? I had no medium, as you could see, yet I could somewhat move!! I was, AM more powerful then any Rozen Maiden has ever been. HOW COULD YOU NOT SEE THAT???? I trusted you!!! I WANTED TO BE YOUR... friend." she faltered on the last word, her head falling down to look at her hands clenched in her lap. Tears continued falling down her cheeks as Shinku struggled to get out of the feathers that bound her to the ground.

Suiseiseki looked on with Yamamoto holding her close. What the heck was going on?????? Suigintou had been poised to destroy Shinku, then she had just broken down. Yamamoto's face told her that he didn't have any clue what was going on either. She continued looking at the couple, unconsciously stroking abstract circles in Yamamotos palm.

Suigintou cried some more, while Shinku struggled furiously under her feather binds. Looking up with red in her already violet eyes, she picked up her two swords and drove them through Shinku. Shinku cried out in pain, wishing that she hadn't been so foolhardy. She could hear Juns voice in the background crying out, "SHINKU!! NO!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!" He threw Suigintou to the side and lay over Shinku, ripping the feathers off her and crying.

_**Rozen leaned forward in his chair.** This might be the moment!! When a Rozen Maiden and a human confessed their love for each other!_

Shinku looked up, with humor in her dying eyes. "Silly Jun, a Master could never love a servant, pitiful as you are. Even though you are no longer my servant."

Jun cried, his tears fogging up his glasses. "PLEASE SHINKU!! TAKE ALL MY ENERGY!!! MAKE YOURSELF WHOLE AGAIN!! JUST PLEASE DON'T DIE!! I'LL GLADLY DIE FOR YOU AND IN YOUR PLACE SHINKU DON'T GIVE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Shinku scoffed at her true love as her sight faded. "Silly Jun, I could never love you." with those dying words, she passed into whatever afterlife there was for Rozen Maiden dolls. Jun grasped her hand as her Rosa Mystica passed out of her body and into Suigintou's. With tears in his eyes and voice, he murmured, "Shinku." and collapsed on top of her in grief. (Ok, so he might not really do that, but I needed him out of the way, good readers that love me as you do understand... rite?)

Suigintou felt her power level almost fill to bursting, as she scanned for something else. There was something missing from her power. She saw Suiseiseki huddled with her medium, that irritable Yamamoto. She looked around, seeing the broken bodies of the Rozen Maidens all over the ground in front of her. All except for that Suiseiseki. She aimed a punch kick at Suiseiseki's head and sped forward.

Suiseiseki heard a whizzing sound, and looked up to see a yellow Suigintou heading toward her. She rolled out of Yamamotos arms and shoved him aside. "Get out of the way Idiot! She's trying to kill me!"

Yamamoto looked surprised, 1. Because Suiseiseki had pushed him out of the way of something headed for her! Apparently she wasn't feeling good. He rubbed the big swollen part of his head where the gold ball had hit him a few days ago. That time, she had pushed him INTO the golf ball, to save herself. 2. Suigintou looked freaky in yellow, the nearest pure color to white, besides actually being white. Plus, she was glowing like crazy, like a glow worm. Add that to the fact that she was trying to kill Suiseiseki, and he deserved to look at least surprised.

Suigintou punched Suiseiseki across the room into a crystalline pillar near the end of the room. Suiseiseki crushed halfway into it and pulled out her watering can. Huge spurts of water enveloped Suigintou and Suiseiseki grinned. Suigintou flew out of the water toward her at lightning speed and rammed her onto the ground.

Suiseiseki hit the ground and sat up. While Suigintou was looking for her, she made the spot where she sat, and all of the ground into really soft moss that would carpet her if she fell. Thick vines blossomed with blowers that were exotic looking and wound up the remaining pillars. There weren't many left. She flew up into the air again and spin-kicked Suigintou's nose. Suigintou veered way off course and smashed into the ceiling. Suiseiseki mused, "Funny, how I forgot to comfort the one place she needed it most."

Suigintou looked up in rage, her nose a bruised mess. She wiped the 'blood' out of her eyes and flew towards Suiseiseki with murder in her eyes. She used her swords and sliced the sleeve of Suiseiseki's dress off and her blade cut deep into the 'skin' of the doll. Suiseiseki groaned in pain and tried to buck her arm back, but the sword just bit deeper into her.

Suiseiseki decided that she might as well rip her arm off, or have the sword do it for her, no matter what the pain would be like. She didn't deserve to die under the clutches of this monster. She wrenched her arm free and screeched as the blade came loose.

Suigintou grinned in contentment. Evil contentment. Suiseiseki didn't deserve to have her arm torn off. She deserved to be desecrated beyond recognition. All of her limbs would stay put, but they would be horribly mangled. Junk. She grinned at the thought. Her twin had called her junk, Shinku had called her junk, well, watch who was going to be junk now. She kicked under Suiseiseki's jaw and punched up, her eyes glinting in happiness at winning the right to see Father again.

_**Rozen buried his head in his hands. **Suigintou was too far gone in her lust to get near me. She should embrace herself, her true self, the self I made her to be. Silent, yet caring, Delicate, yet strong. Dark, but soulful. A poets doll. He cursed himself inwardly for the thousandth and thirtieth time. The leaving her alone on the floor, naked and feeling unloved had been a test for her, a test that he regretted every instant she had a moment like this. Every time she thought she was unloved, his arms yearned to hold her, but he refrained because his mind told him she needed to learn aloneness. Every time a tear fell from her eyes,he longed to wipe it away and tell her how much she meant to him. And every time she questioned him, his love for her, he asked himself the same questions._

Suiseiseki flew into the ceiling and fell onto the floor. Suigintou flew over on top of Suiseiseki and started hitting her as hard as she could. Her fists started glowing bright red as she slammed Suiseiseki into the air then spun kicked her to the ground. Since she had carpeted the floor in moss, it was really difficult to locate her. Suigintou flew around the stadium, looking for the unfortunate doll.

Yamamoto saw Suiseiseki crash to the ground and hurried to her side. He picked up the poor broken doll tenderly in his arms and kissed her lips. Ever so tenderly. Suiseiseki glowed with an awesome power, and flew partly up into the air. She became fully conscious and looked at her surroundings. Yamamoto was clasping her hat, and Suigintou was looking at her in amazement. Shock bordered on fury as she assessed her new, more powerful opponent. With all that power in her, she had to let it out, or else she would die. She wanted to tell Yamamoto that she loved him, but she also wanted to kill Suigintou and become Alice. Yamamoto, or Father. Yamamoto of Father? The ups and downs of each decision swirled in her head making her almost sick.

_**Rozen perked up in her seat and looked at Suiseiseki, hoping she would make the right decision. **_

Suiseiseki's eyes opened in a space of decision. She knew now what she wanted to happen. She wanted to become Alice. Father was more important then a pitiful mortal called Yamamoto. She used her full power and drenched the stadium in acid. Yamamoto cried out in pain as the acid ate his flesh and desecrated his internal organs. He screamed for Suiseiseki to stop the pain, but in her power hungry state, his cries fell on deaf ears.

Suigintou cried heavily as her clothes were dissolved off her body and disappeared in a swirl of acid. She cried also, because she knew, in that moment, that she would never see Father again. "_FATHER!!_" she cried in her mind. "_I'm sorry for failing you._" She died in that moment, and her Rosa Mystica flew to Suiseiseki, who embraced it greedily, and absorbed all the power it held.

Yamamoto looked at his one true love, and sighed. He knew he had never been good enough for her, and that she would never have any feelings for him. He was right. He blew a kiss in her direction, and died.

Suiseiseki's whole body lit up with a pale blue light. The stadium was transformed to one of Mother-of-Pearl and Diamond. The Aurora Borealis lit up the entire room and the lights danced around Suiseiseki, gently kissing her face and arms. Her body and mind were completely healed, and all of the Rozen Maidens' Rosa Mysticas in her let her have all of their powers and memories. She groaned at the power that filled her senses completely, and that marvelous power that filled her to the brim. Her body glowed white and her entire body changed composition.

Her hair glowed yellow, and then formed into Hina-Ichigo like curls. Her eyes became the piercing, yet wise combination of the Gardener twins and Shinku. Her body contorted to become the figure of Suigintou. Kirakishou's wonderful dress appeared there too, but in a very baby pink. A bow of the same pink fastened her curls back and it became trimmed with lace. She grinned as she saw her mom and Father again. Her voice was more childish then she remembered it to be... but that was alright. Seeing Father again was worth any physical change. She ran to her Father and mom, embracing them tightly. Her mom stroked her curls, and part of her jawbone for the smallest instant, then disappeared.

Alice was stunned. Her mom was gone? She turned to Father for some explanation, but all he did was shake his head slightly, a small frown distorting his features. He held out his hand for her to take it. Taking it in both of her delicate white hands, he led them both away to his workshop for a small celebration.

_**THE END!!!! Well? What did u think? Its only 9 pages long, so its not much of an explanation, but this is how I pictured the 'Final Battle' I hope that none of you were offended by this, and I hope that u R&R the sequel!!!!!! Um.. yeah, I and my sister think this story rox, but u can all think whatever u want to, it is a free country... unless u live in Pakistan or whatever... but whatever!!! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT U THINK OF IT!!!!!!!!!!! o yes, much Kudos to the author of Rozen Maiden Eternal Play for the battle scenes **__**anyway, I hope u loved it!!!!!!! **_


End file.
